


Смерть и воскрешение пчеловода (The Death and Resurrection of a Beekeeper)

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, Emotional Trauma, Estranged Friends to Lovers, M/M, Part Epistolary, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Rosie Watson has a very minor role, Seaside, Sherlock (TV) Season/Series 04 Fix-it, Sherlock Holmes's Retirement, Sussex, an early one though, as in ‘I have no idea what an Eurus is’, brief mention of suicidal thoughts, life in the countryside, musings about death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Шерлок бежит из Лондона в тихую, уединенную жизнь в Сассексе, измученный бурной драмой, последовавшей за смертью Мэри.Однажды приходит письмо.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Смерть и воскрешение пчеловода (The Death and Resurrection of a Beekeeper)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Death and Resurrection of a Beekeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757596) by [shiplocks_of_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplocks_of_love/pseuds/shiplocks_of_love). 



> Огромная благодарность бете, Radioactive Scorpion, за вычитку данного перевода!
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои.

Боль - это пейзаж.  
Ларс Густафссон «Смерть пчеловода»[1]

Письмо спит на маленьком кухонном столе - холодное и насмешливое. Стандартного размера конверт, молочно-белый, обычная марка.

Шерлок его не откроет. Зачем? Какой смысл просовывать палец под клапан конверта, вытаскивать изнутри бумагу и читать слова, извергаемые безличной шариковой ручкой? Та же ручка, что написала нынешний адрес Шерлока в Сассексе: Bic Cristal, черная, стержень 1,0 мм, такая банальная.

Вскрыть письмо - значит, придать правдивость его содержанию. Превратить в конкретное оружие.

Шерлок еще немного смотрит на оскорбительный предмет, а затем выходит из кухни, чтобы заняться своими ульями.

С чашкой послеобеденного чая в руке, Шерлок теряется в мыслях. В маленьком садике за домом тихо, заходящее солнце окрашивает кусты сирени и старую розу в золотой цвет, а жужжание мириады насекомых затихает. Он уже не в первый раз задумывается, почему у него стоят два стула рядом с маленьким столиком с мозаичной столешницей - кованый железный ансамбль с витыми узорами в стиле модерн, купленный подержанным, в Уортинге. Не антикварный, но долгие годы им явно пользовались с любовью.

Он всегда садится на один и тот же стул, а другой зияет пустотой, словно ожидает, что кто-то придет и заявит на него свои права. Но никто не приходит, и это действительно к лучшему.

Прошел уже год или около того с тех пор, как Шерлок покинул Бейкер-стрит, покинул Лондон. Он должен был уехать. Он просто _должен_ был.

Майкрофт приезжал сюда однажды, чуть больше месяца назад, когда была еще ранняя и холодная весна, но солнце пригревало достаточно, чтобы пить чай на свежем воздухе. Один день второй стул во внутреннем дворике был занят. Братья сидели молча, попивая чай с медом и печеньем.

\- Ты не должен этого делать, братец мой. - Это единственное замечание Майкрофта между глотками «Эрл Грея» прозвучало не укоризненно, а, скорее, мягко, как сетование на то, что все потеряно и пропало.

\- Я знаю, - последовал единственный ответ, и на этом все закончилось. Майкрофт уехал поздно вечером, как раз к ужину в Лондоне, и Шерлок остался в своем маленьком коттедже, погруженный в сомнения и воспоминания.

А внутри дома, на кухонном столе, до сих пор лежит письмо. Каково его содержание? Вероятно, перефразирование бесконечного цикла ненависти и сожаления, которым были отмечены последние месяцы Шерлока на Бейкер-стрит. Зачем открывать его и делать реальными те слова, которые пронзили грудь Шерлока глубже, чем пуля Мэри? По крайней мере, эту боль можно было измерить, оправдать, понять.

Смерть Мэри отправила все в ад, в том числе и его самого. Молли уже доставила одно письмо дрожащей рукой. С тех пор на него обрушился целый каскад событий.

Шерлок вдруг чувствует себя очень уставшим, измотанным и вялым. Он мог бы поклясться, что у него не хватит сил даже поднять пустую чашку чая с мозаичного стола. Он наблюдает, как красочный узор из-за заката приобретает золотистый оттенок, и потирает пальцем пятно. Оно не сходит. Сейчас оно - часть узора и останется там навсегда, пока стол не исчезнет. Он поднимает руку, чтобы осмотреть ногти и кутикулу: сухие, грязные и поврежденные от повседневных домашних обязанностей.

Если бы несколько лет назад кто-нибудь сказал ему, что он уйдет на пенсию в свои сорок с небольшим и будет ухаживать за ульями, небольшим цветочным садом и огородом, он бы закатил глаза и недоверчиво фыркнул. Шерлок Холмс покидает Лондон и становится _деревенским жителем_? Нелепо.

Как же он был самонадеян. А сейчас он даже представить себе не может, что вернется. Миссис Хадсон плакала, но все понимала, утверждая, что не сдаст квартиру « _на всякий случай, дорогой, может быть, ты передумаешь?» -_ и Шерлок кивнул, даже зная, что никогда больше не вернется в 221Б. Ему было неловко оставлять ее одну, несмотря на заверения, что у нее есть миссис Тейлор и мистер Чаттерджи (они снова в дружеских отношениях, несмотря на то, что у него повсюду _жены_ , но это уже стало историей, и, честно говоря, Шерлок не хотел знать зловещих подробностей интимной жизни своей квартирной хозяйки).

Он еще не совсем отошел от дел: время от времени ему звонит Лестрейд, интересуется его мнением по тому или иному вопросу, - а также ведет несколько частных клиентов. Только такие дела, которые можно решить по телефону или электронной почте. Никаких погонь, никаких взломов, никакой слежки.

Это... нормально. Это иначе. Он тоже изменился. Все так, как есть сейчас.

Время от времени он получает письма от Молли по электронной почте и звонки от миссис Хадсон, короткие обмены любезностями, которые, тем не менее, нарушают тишину, которая обычно царит в его жизни. Молли присылает ему фото необычных отметин на трупах и другие кровавые подробности, о которых только они могут поговорить, с тем особым оттенком черного юмора, возникающего, когда вы находитесь рядом с мертвецами большую часть своего рабочего времени. Шерлок благодарен - формально ей не позволено делиться такими подробностями, но ведь именно для этого и существуют друзья, верно? Миссис Хадсон настояла на том, чтобы узнать его адрес и прислать печенье; Шерлок делает мысленную пометку послать ей немного меда.

Джон с ним не связывается.

Шерлок закрывает глаза под последними лучами солнца. Он не ожидает, что Джон свяжется с ним. Только не после... _после_. Джон, сломавшийся в его руках, сломал что-то внутри Шерлока; его рыдания и слезы, пропитавшие халат Шерлока, просочились сквозь все еще болевшую грудную клетку и скопились где-то внутри. В его день рождения. Остаток дня прошел как в тумане - Молли и Джон вытащили его, чтобы поесть торт. _Торт_. Как будто было что-то достойное празднования. Пока он сидел в той _кондитерской_ перед кусочком чего-то замысловатого со слоями шоколада, завитушками соленой карамели и бог знает, чем еще, ему надоело. С него было достаточно. Он был обижен, опечален, зол и сбит с толку, да и вообще, какой во всем в этом смысл? Джон и Молли болтали о чем-то насчет Рози и погоды, и Шерлок был сыт этим по горло. Джон избил его до полусмерти, и в то время Шерлок считал, что он это _заслужил_. И вот теперь, когда _Джон_ сломался, они ели торт.

А когда же будет позволено сломаться и _Шерлоку_?

Он все еще помнит кое-что из того, что случилось потом, хотя и пытается утопить воспоминания в остатках остывающего чая и неустанной работе над своим новообретенным клочком одиночества. Как он встал и вышел из кондитерской без слов. Как Джон бросился за ним, выкрикивая его имя со все возрастающей настойчивостью. Как Шерлок кричал в ответ, что ему не нужна благотворительность, ему не нужна помощь, ему не нужен гребаный торт, ему не нужен Джон. Как Джон вздрогнул от резких слов. Как Шерлок продолжил словами: « _Ты даже не извинился за то, что причинил мне боль!» -_ указывая на поврежденный глаз, сознавая, что в этом есть зерно несправедливости, учитывая, что Джон спас его от убийственных намерений Калвертона Смита, но это не исцелило боль, причиненную единственным человеком, которого он... единственным человеком, которого он когда-либо... _Джоном_ , из всех, кто избегал его, ненавидел его. Неужели его спасение было вызвано чувством долга?

В итоге Шерлок ушел и больше никогда не слышал от Джона ни слова.

Вот почему письмо с обратным адресом Джона Х. Ватсона на кухонном столе теперь издевается над ним.

Шерлок его не откроет. Джон был потрясен, смущен, а затем и взбешен вспышкой гнева Шерлока посреди оживленной лондонской улицы. Драка была уродливой и жестокой, люди таращились, проходя мимо, другие демонстративно игнорировали. Молли стояла позади Джона, и на ее добрые глаза наворачивались слезы.

Что же могло быть в письме Джона такого, чего они еще не сказали? Его содержание не сотрет прошлое и не изменит будущее. Тянутся длинные дни, замкнутые на новом распорядке Шерлока. Один за другим они пройдут мимо, когда поседеют волосы и морщины станут глубже, когда он соберет мед из ульев, посадит очередную капусту, ответит на очередной е-мэйл. Он экспериментирует с новыми применениями пчелиного воска, систематизирует местные полевые цветы, анализирует почву. Этого вполне достаточно. Не так ли?

Эта мысль заставляет Шерлока встать и пойти в дом, найти утреннюю газету и решительно положить ее поверх письма. Он забудет о его существовании, возможно, сожжет в следующий раз, когда разведет огонь, эпистолярный Шредингер навсегда потерян и неизвестен.

Он начинает готовить ужин.

Проходят недели; весенняя пора растворяется в теплых летних днях. Шерлок проверяет пчел - будет хороший урожай, и он должен гордиться работой, которую проделал год назад с этими ульями. Предыдущий год был беспокойным: его потребность уйти ото всех и от всего почти бросила его в лапы семипроцентного раствора. Но он сопротивлялся, и взгляд на недвижимость, выставленную на продажу в сельской местности, подкинул идею. Два месяца спустя он уже наполовину закончил ремонт практически заброшенного коттеджа - достаточно, чтобы было пригодно для жизни. Достаточно для того, чтобы незамедлительно переехать в холодный мартовский день. Остальная часть года была заполнена множеством проб и ошибок, связанных с жизнью в сельской местности, с ближайшим соседом в добрых двух километрах отсюда и городом чуть дальше. Он окунулся в этот новый проект, ухватился за него, как за спасательный круг, сосредоточил интеллект на изучении всего, что касается пчеловодства, выкопал сорняки и дикие кусты и начал выращивать овощи. В прошлом году он не собирал мед, оставив его пчелам для укрепления колонии, и теперь вот оно вознаграждение в виде густого слоя янтарного совершенства, практически полностью заполнившего соты. Он думает, что скоро соберет урожай, и позволит ульям снова наполняться свежим летним медом, надеясь получить второй, поздний урожай в этом году.

Утренние газеты накапливаются на редко используемом кухонном столике.

Его первоначальный методический подход к садоводству и пчеловодству уступил место более пространным отношениям с окружающей природой. Шерлок пришел к пониманию, что бóльшая часть его работы заключается в том, чтобы почувствовать, как сделать правильно, а не следовать строгому графику и предопределенным правилам. Ему пришлось принять новую уязвимость, чтобы сделать это, вытащить из себя что-то, что он пытался похоронить давным-давно, что имело неоднозначные последствия. Вот помидор, который он посадил, вспоминая жестокий удар по ребрам. А вот пучок растений, который он сортировал, пока _«кто угодно, только не ты»_ , эхом отдавалось в мыслях. Благоухающие шалфей, кориандр и базилик, листья которых он растирает листья между мозолистыми пальцами, отчаянно пытаясь отогнать запах шампуня Джона, ударивший в нос, когда он зарылся в его волосы. Шерлоку хотелось попробовать на вкус слезы Джона, но он знал, что лучше не пытаться.

Иногда он пробует на вкус свои. Он сбежал из Лондона, чтобы избавиться от воспоминаний, упрямо цепляющихся за него и теперь висящих на каждом кусочке его сада. Боль - это пейзаж.

Шерлок вырывает с корнем горсть одуванчиков и пытается забыть. Ему действительно стало лучше, но тут появилось это проклятое письмо и завладело мыслями Шерлока. Даже не вскрытое и по большей части игнорируемое, оно ярко горит под грудой газет.

В то время как предыдущее лето было в основном солнечным с приятной температурой, это лето будет наполнено грозами и резкими изменениями погоды. Шерлок не возражает. Ему нравятся контрасты, хаотичность ударов молний, неистовство раската грома, петрикор после дождя. Он почти закончил с сегодняшними делами за вычетом полива скоро с неба хлынет много воды, темные тучи нависают над характерно гнетущей жарой, которая предшествует буре. Он возвращается в дом с горстью поспевших на солнце помидоров, которые через пару часов превратятся в соус для пасты. Когда он заканчивает принимать вечерний душ, небеса разверзаются и накрывают местность потопом белого шума.

Шерлок сидит в кресле в гостиной лицом к большим французским дверям и несколько мгновений наблюдает за поздним июньским дождем. Вспышка молнии пронзает небо; через пять секунд раздается раскат грома. Близко. Шерлок лениво размышляет о том, что произойдет, если молния ударит в этот старый дом. Конечно, есть громоотвод и система защиты от перенапряжения, но что, если они не сработают? Что, если Шерлок сейчас выйдет наружу и просто... войдет в шторм?

Будет ли это ощущаться как-то иначе в сравнении с тем, каким безжизненным он себя чувствует сейчас? Его дни наполнены, но бесцельны. Маленькие достижения остаются неразделенными в коконе одиночества.

Он думает о пчелах, о том, как несправедливо будет бросить их, если с ним что-то случилось. Эта мысль вызывает дрожь во всем теле и вытряхивает его из мрачных мыслей. Он вспоминает проклятое письмо и винит его в испорченном настроении. Следовало бы просто выбросить его в мусорное ведро. Почему же он этого до сих пор не сделал?

Сейчас льет основательно, громко стуча по старой черепице и оконной раме. Однако острый слух Шерлока различает лишний звук. Ошибки быть не может: машина паркуется напротив его двери. Хруст гравия под тяжелыми шинами почти заглушается дождем, но только почти. Для почтальона уже слишком поздно, а Майкрофт знает, что лучше не появляться без предупреждения. Может, это сосед? Но в такую погоду… Случилось что-то срочное?

Когда он встает и идет к двери, то слышит, как хлопает дверца машины. Значит, только один человек. Шерлок открывает дверь прежде чем человек успевает постучать.

Выглядящий жалко, промокший насквозь, с рукой, поднятой для стука, стоит Джон.

Момент между первоначальным шоком Шерлока и Джоном, нарушившим молчание, тянется очень долго.

\- Можно мне войти? Здесь немного мокро.

Шерлок тупо кивает. Отступает в сторону. Джон входит.

Они долго смотрят друг на друга.

Шерлок прерывает этот момент, прочищает горло.

\- Немного драматичное появление. - Шерлок машет рукой в сторону ненастной погоды и закрывает дверь. Стереотипно, на самом деле. Клише, которое обычно заставило бы их хихикать.

\- Ха. Ага. Полагаю, надо было заранее проверить прогноз погоды.

Впрочем, никакого юмора уже не осталось.

\- Чаю? - Шерлок говорит единственное, что приходит в голову.

\- О боже, да, - слышится выдох облегчения.

Несколькими минутами позже они сидят в гостиной напротив друг друга, в креслах, с чашками чая в руках и тарелкой печенья между ними. По какой-то непостижимой причине это еще одна пара мебели, расставленная для двоих вместо одного. Шерлок не заостряется на этом. Вместо этого он наблюдает за Джоном, когда тот дует, запуская легкую рябь по поверхности «Эрл Грея», и делает осторожные глотки, проверяя температуру. Полотенце, наброшенное на плечи, поглощает большую часть дождя. Шерлок наблюдает, как Джон нервно облизывает нижнюю губу и смотрит на него со смешанным чувством тревоги и надежды. Он ждет, когда Джон кажется готовым что-то сказать, а потом жалеет об этом.

Шерлок теряет свое, по общему признанию, недолгое терпение.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - вопрос звучит резче, чем хотелось бы, но он не сожалеет о тоне. Что _здесь_ делает Джон? _Зачем_ он пришел нарушить покой Шерлока?

Джон сдувается и ставит чашку на кофейный столик. Он сжимает руки, позволяя им повиснуть между колен, и опускает плечи от невидимой тяжести.

\- Я послал тебе письмо. Ты так и не ответил, и я подумал, что ты, может быть, не получил его или... Я не знаю.

\- Я получил твое письмо.

Джон выдыхает легкое «О».

\- Я его не открывал, - продолжает Шерлок.

\- Почему нет? - озадаченно хмурит брови Джон.

Почему нет? _Почему нет_? Шерлока захлестывает волна гнева, такого он уже давно не испытывал. Он тоже ставит чашу, садится прямо и дает волю гневу:

\- Почему нет?! А с чего бы?! Какой в этом смысл? То, что произошло, не изменится, и, что бы ни было написано в этом письме, оно не изменит будущего! Все, что должно произойти, произойдет, и я приму это независимо от твоей прозы!

Он кричит, его грудь вздымается, он угрожающе сдвигается к краю кресла, а Джон так неподвижен, таращится на него в шоке. Выражение его лица бесконечно печально, но это не мешает Шерлоку нанести последний сокрушительный удар.

\- _Зачем_ ты здесь, м? Выразить неодобрение моему _образу жизни_? Поглазеть на мое одиночество? Напомнить мне о том, что мне не позволено потерпеть неудачу или уйти, или почувствовать боль или жестокое разочарование, или быть хоть немного _человеком_?

Шерлок не ждет ответов. Он набрасывается на Джона, потому что это единственно возможная реакция на вторжение. Он раскрывает душу, его грудь эмоционально изранена, братство крови с зажившими физическими шрамами на спине. Он уверен, что именно в этот момент Джон встанет и уйдет, выйдя под ливень, или заорет в ответ, или еще что-нибудь столь же яростное и эмоциональное, и _боже_ , каким освобождающим вышел бы хороший скандал прямо сейчас, когда год сдерживаемого разочарования и обиды наконец-то вырвется наружу.

Но вот чего он никак не ожидает, так это увидеть, как одинокая слеза скатывается по щеке Джона, оседая на верхней губе. Джон ее не смахивает.

\- Я здесь, - осторожно продолжает он дрожащим, но ясным голосом, - чтобы повторить вопрос, который задал в письме. - Прежде чем Шерлок снова протестует, Джон поднимает трясущуюся ладонь. - Пожалуйста, просто... Выслушай меня один раз, и я обещаю, что после этого оставлю тебя в покое. Навсегда, - он судорожно сглатывает, - если таким будет твое желание.

Шерлок дрожит, но отвечает ему резким кивком. Кажется, он все-таки не может избежать судьбы, написанной черной Bic Cristal, потому что она преследовала его из Лондона в Сассекс, через вершины холмов и узких дорог, сквозь экстремальную погоду, прямо к его порогу.

\- Я не могу... я не могу продолжать жить с осознанием того, какую сильную боль тебе причинил. Очевидно, учитывая твою реакцию только что... - Шерлок усмехается, а Джон с трудом продолжает: - Я был эгоистом. Я обвинял тебя в событиях, которые ты не мог контролировать. Я наказал тебя, оттолкнул, и в единственный раз, когда я дотронулся до тебя, это были удары руками и ногами, вместо... утешения или... в то время ты был... ты был очень уязвим. - Джон прерывисто вдыхает и выдыхает. Вдыхает, выдыхает. Он переводит взгляд с Шерлока на неопределенную точку за ним, потом снова на Шерлока. Делает глубокий вдох. - А потом я просто сломался в твоем присутствии, вместо того чтобы быть тем другом, который тебе нужен. - Он сглатывает, раз, другой. - Я здесь, чтобы извиниться за всю причиненную тебе боль. И попросить у тебя прощения. Видит Бог, я этого не заслуживаю и, честно говоря, даже не ожидаю. Это твое право - давать его мне или нет, а не мое - требовать. - Последние слова произносятся с душераздирающим всхлипом. Джон делает еще один дрожащий вдох, пытаясь взять себя в руки. - Было еще кое-что в том письме, но… э-м-м. Возможно, сейчас не самое подходящее время.

Шерлок окаменел в кресле. Вероятно, есть что-то социально приемлемое, что он должен ответить, но внутренности скручиваются и переворачиваются, разрываясь между болью и... и. И что бы он ни чувствовал к этому человеку, это наполняет его неясной теплотой. Но он не может быть слабым. Не сейчас, не тогда, когда он выздоравливал, склеивал осколки разбитого «я», возвращал твердую землю под ногами и самоуважение, по одной пчелиной колонии, по одному посаженному овощу, одному перекрестно опыленному цветку за раз. Сердце сжимается от желания раскрыть объятия и принять извинения Джона; его тщательно выстроенная новая жизнь говорит не ставить под угрозу шаткое равновесие, которое он нашел в этом уголке Англии.

Прощение - сила или слабость?

Снаружи все еще льет.

Он понимает, что слишком долго молчал, но Джону следовало бы привыкнуть к тому, что он теряется в мыслях и не отвечает, пока не почувствует, что готов к этому. Только вот Шерлок сейчас совсем не потерялся в мыслях. Вместо этого он вычисляет мириады различных переменных, чтобы предсказать возможные результаты. Есть что-то такое в дожде снаружи, что отвлекает его, что-то…

\- Дорога.

Джон приподнимает бровь, явно не ожидая, что «дорога» будет каким-то осмысленным ответом на его речь.

\- Прости?

Шерлок глубоко вздыхает и откидывается на спинку кресла. Да, есть более насущная проблема, практическая, которую можно исправить сразу же, и она лишена всяческих сантиментов.

\- Дорога в семистах метрах от моего порога и по меньшей мере в двухстах метрах дальше, скорее всего, затоплена. Неравномерность ландшафта. Маловероятно, что она станет проходимой, не раньше, чем через полдня после того, как дождь прекратится. Твой автомобиль не проедет по затопленной территории; вода доберется до мотора. - Он внезапно встает с места - дополнительная высота над Джоном поднимает его уверенность в себе на несколько ступеней. - Через полчаса на ужин будут спагетти с томатным соусом и базиликом, туалет находится в конце коридора, и ты можешь занять диван. - Джон явно поражен вспышкой гнева Шерлока, а теперь его из оцепенения выводит быстрое осознание Шерлоком, что еще чего-то не хватает.

\- Где Ватсон?

\- Ват... о, эм, Рози осталась со Стеллой и Тедом, не хотела брать ее с собой на случай... - Джон не закончил фразу, а в голове Шерлока появилось многоточие: _на случай, если ты меня вышвырнешь, на случай, если устроишь сцену, на случай, если ты решишь, что я использую ее как рычаг давления, на случай, если я сломаюсь._

Шерлок исчезает на кухне.

Проходит десять минут, прежде чем Джон входит на кухню. Шерлок смутно сознает, что он звонил из гостиной, несомненно, чтобы договориться о неожиданно затянувшемся пребывании Рози. Он ставит кастрюлю с водой, чтобы закипела, рядом с маленькой кастрюлей булькающего томатного соуса, когда Джон позади него прочищает горло.

\- Могу я тебе чем-нибудь помочь? Пахнет восхитительно. - Голос Джона звучит тихо, несмотря на очевидную попытку казаться расслабленным. Как будто это обычный вечер на Бейкер-стрит, обычная сцена домашних разногласий, которую не нужно репетировать, потому что она уже много раз повторялась в прошлом. Несмотря на беспечность по отношению к своему «транспорту», Шерлок иногда готовил и всегда получал от Джона одобрительные замечания. Это воспоминание снова слегка сбивает Шерлока с толку, и он уже не в первый раз после того, как Джон перешагнул через его порог, задается вопросом, найдет ли он когда-нибудь дорогу назад. Впрочем, назад к чему? Он все больше и больше ощущает себя волчком с возрастающей прецессией[2], и всем известно, что в конечном итоге происходит с волчком, когда он проигрывает битву с трением и гравитацией.

\- Ты можешь накрыть на стол. - Шерлок хватает горсть грубо нарезанных листьев базилика и бросает в томатный соус, хорошенько перемешивая. Он наблюдает, как закипает вода для спагетти, используя это как предлог, чтобы повернуться спиной к Джону и его раздражающе знакомым звукам - вытаскиванию столовых приборов из ящика, звону тарелок на деревянном столе, открыванию холодильника - вероятно, в поисках чего-нибудь выпить.

Они молча сидят за кухонным столом. В одном углу все еще лежат стопкой старые газеты, а под ними - надежно спрятанное письмо. Пока Шерлок накручивает спагетти вокруг зубцов вилки, он размышляет о том, как легко было бы снова вернуться в прежнюю жизнь, ту, что была до прыжка с крыши. Ту, что была заполнена вечерними шутками, делами и беспокойными скрипичными концертами.

Есть некая горькая радость от осознания, что он не хочет, чтобы та жизнь вернулась. Не совсем. Он был доволен ей, почти все время чувствуя себя счастливым. Но это было сдержанное удовлетворение с четко определенными границами. Несмотря на знакомство, между ними была невидимая стена, хорошо отполированное стекло, ощущение «смотри, но не трогай», пронизывающее всю их жизнь. Там не было места каким-либо разговорам об эмоциональных аспектах, и Шерлок знает, что он отчасти ответственен за это, за его повторяющиеся самоуверения о высокофункциональной социопатии и что цели оправдывают средства, даже если результат приводит к повреждению чувств и восприимчивости. А после… что ж. После этого все изменилось, и уже не было возможности вернуться к той жизни. А Шерлок, если и не рад этому, то по крайней мере принимает и снова... доволен этим.

И здесь, в Сассексе, он учится новому виду довольства. Он покончил с погоней за острыми ощущениями, вызванными либо адреналином, либо химическими реакциями. Ему все еще нужно заполнять дни чем-то, что связано с работой руками и решением проблем, чтобы отвлечься от тех черных мыслей, которые подталкивают его к краю сознания. Стороннему наблюдателю такая перемена темпа может показаться неестественной для такого человека как Шерлок Холмс, но Шерлок знает, что именно туда он всегда и направлялся. Это или преждевременный конец его жизни, если бы он поддался последствиям своих менее хорошо продуманных моментов погони за острыми ощущениями. Но многие, возможно, не понимают, что сейчас он испытывает не меньшее интеллектуальное возбуждение, чем тогда, на Бейкер-стрит. Просто все по-другому. И его изоляция помогала ему поддерживать тот темп, в котором он чувствовал себя комфортно, без давления внешних мнений. Управляемая безмятежность сквозь пейзаж боли.

Действительно, _одиночество защищает меня_.

Шерлок оторвал взгляд от тарелки и увидел, как Джон соскабливает последний кусочек помидора, бросая на него робкий взгляд. Просто _отвратительно_ , как непринужденное товарищество прошлого превратилось в эту непреодолимую дистанцию. Они находятся на расстоянии полуметра друг от друга, но это могут быть километры или целые эпохи, если уж на то пошло. И в конце концов именно Джон попытался преодолеть эту пропасть, появившись на пороге дома Шерлока без багажа, но с грузом сожалений и печали.

И именно Джон нарушает это, теперь уже невыносимое, молчание.

\- Спасибо за ужин, он был действительно хорош. Ты всегда был отличным поваром, когда хотел этого; если старался.

Шерлок не видит ничего особенного в словах Джона, только благодарное признание.

\- Спасибо. Я рад, что тебе понравилось. - И затем, после секундного колебания, добавляет: - Это... приятно - иметь компанию, для разнообразия.

Потому что так оно и есть. Тонкая грань между тем что бы быть одному, и тем, чтобы быть _одиноким,_ часто стирается в сознании; ему не нужно зацикливаться на этом, чтобы им не завладели черные мысли. Эта грань сейчас ярко сияет, она стала острее благодаря присутствию Джона.

За кухонным столом стоят два стула. В патио стоят два стула. В гостиной - два кресла.

Что же это за пробел, который Шерлок жаждет заполнить?

Джон одаривает его широкой улыбкой, полной нежности, такой, что делает его лицо мягким и открытым, и Шерлоку до боли хочется ответить тем же. Вместо этого он принимает предложение Джона помыть посуду, пока сам разливает свежий чай по чашкам. Они уходят в гостиную, и гнетущая атмосфера поднимается и исчезает клочьями, подобно тому, как гроза снаружи уступает место прохладному вечеру. Они опускаются в кресла с чаем в руках и продолжают молчать.

Шерлок осознает, что все это время сидел в одном и том же кресле, а другим долго не пользовался. Видеть в нем Джона... приятно.

\- Перед ужином я звонил проведать Рози; до завтра она будет в полном порядке. Думаешь, дорога будет свободна к тому времени?

Это попытка Джона вернуть некоторую нормальность к их сосуществованию: сосредоточится на практических деталях, отпустить прежнюю тему.

\- Да, - отвечает Шерлок тем же тоном, - в здешних почвах хороший дренаж, и дождь затихает.

\- Держу пари, что ты проверял образцы почвы со всех окрестностей - мягко поддразнивает Джон, и на его лице снова появляется эта проклятая мягкая улыбка.

Волна ярости, которую Шерлок испытал ранее, снова пытается захлестнуть его. Да, он проверил почву, потому что именно так поступает человек, если вкладывает деньги, чтобы извлечь максимальную пользу из процесса выращивания. Ему нужно было знать, с какой кислотностью он имеет дело и требует ли она коррекции; достаточно ли там кальция, фосфора, азота; есть ли там песок или глина, грубая она и каменистая или мелкая и пыльная. Что-то в комментарии Джона раздражает Шерлока, и он понимает, что слишком остро реагирует, но, _боже_ правый, разве ему не позволено раздражаться на язвительные замечания, направленные на то, что он любит делать? Он сам провел некоторые из этих анализов, позволяя компании выполнить более сложные, и ему действительно нравится обнаруживать, что он может и чего не может сделать со своим новообретенным участком земли.

Вместо того чтобы наброситься на Джона, Шерлок ставит чай на кофейный столик и глубоко, устало вздыхает. Этот день вымотал его до предела. У него нет хорошего ответа, поэтому он ничего не говорит.

К сожалению, Джон истолковывает это молчание как разрешение продолжать разговор.

\- Эм. О том, что мы говорили ранее… - Джон смущенно потирает рукой затылок.

\- Нет.

Решительное « _Нет»_ бьет Джона, как кирпич. Он бледнеет, с лица уходят все краски. Оу. Он думает, Шерлок говорит, что не простит Джона.

\- Я хочу сказать, - уточняет Шерлок, - что мы не разговаривали. - Если он не скажет этого сейчас, то, возможно, никогда не скажет. - Ты появился из ниоткуда посреди дня, пришел ко мне домой без предупреждения и без приглашения, чтобы принести какие-то общие извинения…

\- Шерлок…

\- Это _моя_ территория. - Шерлок не позволит Джону перебивать его сейчас. - Это мой уголок мира. Небольшое пространство, которое я вырезал для себя сам. И я говорю не только о пчелах, саде или новой краске на кухне. Это... - Он качает головой. - Это моя последняя попытка двигаться дальше. Я предлагаю, - и о, как его сердце сжимается в груди, - тебе сделать то же самое. В одиночестве. Без необходимости искать у меня какого-то искупления.

Джон выглядит пораженным. Ставит свою уже пустую чашку чая на кофейный столик. Тупо кивает в пол, не в силах встретиться взглядом с Шерлоком. Шерлок встает со стула, идет в спальню, открывает комод с бóльшей, чем необходимо, силой, подхватывает постельное белье и возвращается в гостиную. Джон не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, по-прежнему глядя в пол с отсутствующим выражением лица. Шерлок бросает на диван простыни, одеяло и полотенце.

\- Спокойной ночи, Джон. - Он поворачивается и идет в свою спальню. Переодевается в пижаму. Ложится. Прислушивается к стуку капель, стекающих по водосточной трубе на мостовую. И совсем не спит.

Следующее утро выдается ярким и слишком веселым для настроения Шерлока. Он накидывает халат поверх пижамы и выходит из спальни, наполовину ожидая, что Джон исчез, наполовину надеясь, что он этого не сделал.

Джон все еще здесь. Он со стоном просыпается. Шерлок чувствует укол сожаления из-за того, что заставил Джона спать на диване - его плечо, вероятно, задаст ему жару. Они уже далеко не молоды. Джон открывает глаза и встречается взглядом с Шерлоком.

\- Утро. - Он садится на диване, ноги все еще запутаны в простыне. На ночь Джон разделся до майки и боксеров, но поспешно потянулся за остальной одеждой. - Я просто... освежусь и уйду.

\- Ты... эм. - Почему это так трудно? - Можешь выпить чаю с тостами, прежде чем уйдешь. Боюсь, что у меня нет другого... э-э... завтрака. 

Джон натягивает джинсы, и Шерлок отворачивается, чтобы не мешать ему, и пользуется этим в качестве предлога, чтобы проскользнуть на кухню и приготовить завтрак, не дожидаясь ответа Джона.

Отталкивая одной рукой, отчаянно держа другой. Прецессия усиливается.

Они снова оказываются под одеялом удушливой тишины, жуя тосты с медом и запивая их чаем. Несколько раз Джон издает тихий звук или двигается так, словно собирается что-то сказать, но так и не решается. Шерлок не знает, хочет ли он, чтобы Джон сказал что-нибудь. Это как незабытое письмо: непрочитанные слова не имеют никакого значения. Они могут остаться в этом подвешенном состоянии невысказанных извинений, никогда больше не потянувшись друг до друга. Они могли бы... позволить всему этому соскользнуть, вернуться в состояние разлуки, начавшееся с переездом Шерлока в Сассекс. Наконец, пройти через канонические стадии горя и продолжить жить.

Вот только... Что означает _жить_? Да, его дни полны деятельности, и Шерлок даже наслаждается большинством. Однако он осознает фундаментальный сдвиг в своих взглядах на будущее между _до_ и _после_ : когда-то он думал, что вся его жизнь будет заполнена Работой и Джоном рядом, и даже если он не зацикливался на том, как именно будет выглядеть будущее для них обоих, всегда существовала перспектива, что будут _они оба_. У Шерлока было что-то, чего он ждал, - будущее, которое только начинало формироваться. То, что не давало Шерлоку спать прошлой ночью, стало нынешним признанием, что у него нет перспективы относительно того, как выглядит его будущее. Это черная стена. Он не может представить себе будущее, потому что не формирует его; он не ожидает, что оно придет, просто принимает тот факт, что оно будет течь мимо него. Дни будут сменяться один за другим, и он будет существовать в этом времени. Выживать. Жить? Пока его не станет. Смерть рассматривается как гипотетическое состояние до тех пор, пока неизбежно не станет фактом; на самом деле факт уже здесь, просто ждет подходящего момента, чтобы проявить себя. Ходячий мертвец. Он надеется, что кто-нибудь позаботится о его пчелах, когда это произойдет.

Почему он пытается оттолкнуть Джона? Джон не вторгался в его жизнь; он пришел к Шерлоку в попытке воссоединения, и Шерлок сторониться его усилий как ненужных и несущественных.

Что худшее может случиться, если он примет оливковую ветвь?

Он так погружен в размышления, что почти не замечает, как Джон встает из-за стола и ополаскивает кружки и тарелки. Он ненадолго исчезает в ванной, а когда снова выходит, Шерлок замечает темные мешки под глазами, куртку, перекинутую через руку, и ключи от машины, позвякивающие в левой руке.

\- Что ж, я тогда пошел. Спасибо за... - Он делает неопределенный жест, который может означать «чай», «пребывание», все что угодно на самом деле.

Шерлок смотрит на него и видит, как на лице Джона отражается его грусть.

\- Джон, я... - Он не знает, как он закончит эту фразу.

К счастью, Джон точно знает, что сказать.

\- Мне кажется, я только и делаю, что приношу извинения, но я не знаю, что еще можно сделать. Мне очень жаль, что я пришел без предупреждения. Прости, если мое присутствие здесь каким-то образом повлияло на твою стабильность. - Боже правый, неужели он репетировал эту речь? - Мне очень жаль... мне жаль. - Джон с силой зажмуривает глаза, плотно сжимает губы в несчастную линию. - Ты прав, что не открываешь мое письмо. Там есть вещи, которые ты, вероятно, не захочешь читать. Эгоистичные, не нужно себя ими обременять. - Он немного колеблется, прежде чем произнести следующие слова, тяжелые и нежелательные, скорее вытолкнутые изнутри, чем произнесенные свободно: - Я больше не буду с тобой связываться, если ты этого хочешь.

Нет, это не то, чего хочет Шерлок. С нарастающей тревогой Шерлок отвечает:

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил из моей жизни, Джон, но прямо сейчас я не могу позволить тебе быть в ней. - На лице Джона мелькает облегчение, смешанное с болью, - маловероятное сочетание, которое, несомненно, может провернуть только Джон.

\- Могу я звонить тебе иногда?

\- Лучше пиши на электронную почту. - _Для звонков еще слишком рано._

\- Хорошо. Ага. Да, конечно. Спасибо, Шерлок.

Джон уходит. Шерлок слышит, как хлопает входная дверь, как оживает мотор автомобиля, как шины шуршат по мокрому гравию. Он снова один.

В любом случае, ему нужно проверить уровень воды в бочке после такого дождя.

Проходит неделя. Потом еще одна. Шерлок выбрасывает половину газет из стопки, кладет сверху новые и никогда не доходит до низа. Весенний мед уже собран, и луга вокруг его владений в полном цвету. Его огород дает больше, чем он может съесть, и Шерлок изучает консервацию. Есть что-то ироничное в том, что консервируемая пища должна быть почти уничтожена, подвергаясь интенсивному нагреву, чтобы затем храниться в целости и сохранности не причинив вреда.

Джон не пишет. Это нормально. Шерлок и не ждет от него этого. Люди просто говорят такое, как прощальные банальности.

Однажды теплым июльским вечером Шерлок падает на диван и шлепает ноутбук прямо на колени. Он старается не слишком много думать о том, что делает в первую очередь, и что делает это вот уже две недели по вечерам, - проверяет почту. Он старается не расстраиваться заранее из-за отсутствия связи с Джоном.

Вот почему новое сообщение в почте с именем Джона, выделенное жирным шрифтом в поле «От», посылает волну трепета по всему телу. Губы дергаются, пытаясь сложиться в улыбку. Он выпрямляется, а затем расслабляется на подушках - это длинное письмо.

_Дорогой Шерлок,_

_Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я игнорировал тебя последние две недели. Я много раз пытался написать тебе письмо, но обнаруживал, что мне не хватает слов. Боюсь, что в эти дни из меня получился так себе блогер._

_Наша встреча прошла не совсем так, как я ожидал. Честно говоря, я и сам не знаю, чего ожидал. Что ты встретишь меня с распростертыми объятиями? Глупо с моей стороны так думать. Честно говоря, я понимаю твой гнев и уважаю его._

_Я очень многое хотел рассказать, когда приезжал. Например, я хотел рассказать тебе, как дела у Рози. Она растет не по дням, а по часам, и становится совсем хулиганкой. Знаешь, она скучает по тебе. Время от времени мы навещаем миссис Хадсон, и даже когда она не может толком сформулировать слова, она показывает наверх и издает вопросительные звуки, как будто спрашивает, дома ли ты. Признаюсь, это всегда немного разбивает мне сердце, но я стараюсь держать себя в руках ради миссис Хадсон, которая всегда отвечает: «Его здесь нет, дорогая, возможно, когда-нибудь». Я думаю, она все еще надеется на твое возвращение. Так же, как и я, пока не навестил тебя._

_Твои слова о собственном пространстве, вырезанном из этого мира, все еще не покидают меня. Ты, конечно, прав. Я не имею права грузить тебя своими проблемами. Я облажался и должен принять последствия. Я думал, что ты сбежал из Лондона, но дело не только в этом, верно? Тебе нужно было найти что-то новое и освободиться от эмоционального багажа, что повесило на тебя окружение. Ты выглядишь лучше, чем тогда в Лондоне, здоровее. После смерти Мэри я убедил себя, что твое присутствие отравляло, хотя на самом деле все было наоборот. Или, возможно, мы спровоцировали друг друга, я не знаю._

_Но я точно знаю, что хотел бы, чтобы все было по-другому. Мы не можем изменить прошлое, но я не согласен с твоими словами, что будущее будет таким, каким оно будет, независимо от слов в письме. Возможно, слова в том письме имели бы какое-то значение, а может быть, и нет. Но я мечтаю о будущем, в котором ты не будешь ненавидеть меня и вернешься в мою жизнь как друг. Я_ _стараюсь_ _быть_ _менее_ _проблемным_ _._ _Я не хочу быть тем Джоном Ватсоном, который вымещал свой гнев на единственном человеке, которого считал настоящим другом. Я не хочу быть таким человеком. Я ненавижу себя за каждый синяк, который оставил на твоем теле. Из всех людей, ты менее всего заслуживал этого. Ты только и делал, что поддерживал, защищал и заботился обо мне, и мне потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы понять, что это такое._

_Надеюсь, ты не сочтешь это письмо слишком сентиментальным:)_

_Надеюсь, ты ответишь._

_Твой,_

_Джон_

Шерлок обдумывает следующий шаг. Он должен сразу ответить, и тем самым успокоить Джона? Может быть стоит дать ему немного помариноваться в ожидании ответа? Но Шерлок быстро отказывается от этого варианта - он не жесток.

 _Я ненавижу себя за каждый синяк, который оставил на твоем теле_. Пейзаж боли, созданный Джоном Ватсоном на бледной коже Шерлока Холмса. И все же, не синяки ранили больше всего.

Ему потребовалось время, чтобы составить сообщение, которым бы он остался доволен.

_Джон,_

_Спасибо, что написал._

_Прежде всего позволь мне прояснить следующее: я не испытываю к тебе ненависти, Джон. Я не способен ненавидеть тебя. Возможно, это говорит моя саморазрушительная сторона, но даже когда ты причинил мне физическую боль, я не испытывал к тебе ненависти. Полагаю, потому, что в то время я сам себе очень не нравился. Когда я под воздействием, мой мозг говорит, что я полностью контролирую умственные способности, хотя на самом деле все обстоит совсем наоборот._

_Но я принимаю твои извинения и сожаление по поводу того эпизода и его последствий. Твой приезд тоже не выходил у меня из головы. Я чувствую, что не был добр к тебе и твоим попыткам загладить вину. Он застал меня врасплох, хотя на самом деле не должен был. Ты воин, но также и целитель - сочетание, которое меня всегда в тебе восхищало._

_Ты просишь моего прощения. Я не знаю, как ответить на это. Разве можно просто сказать: «Я прощаю тебя», и все сразу станет хорошо? Кажется, что этого недостаточно, чтобы достичь истинной цели. Как я могу дать тебе прощение, Джон? Я хочу это сделать, но как мне убедить себя (и тебя), что обмен действительно состоялся? Это не шутливый вопрос - я действительно не обладаю данными для анализа результата. Ты всегда был тем, кто давал мне советы в таких вопросах - боюсь, мне нужна твоя помощь еще раз._

_Рад узнать, что с Ватсон все в порядке. Что же касается того, что она показала наверх, то ей, возможно, не хватало угощений, которые я ей тайком давал, больше, чем моего физического присутствия. Но я гарантирую, что это было не ужаснее несладкого пюре из фруктов._

_Позволь себе побыть сентиментальным._

_Твой,_

_Шерлок_

_P_ _._ _S_ _. Твоя грамматика все еще откровенно ужасна. И смайлик, Джон, правда? ШХ_

Он нажимает на кнопку «Отправить», прежде чем задумывается о том, что написал.

На следующий день Шерлок находится на грани нервного срыва. Он проводит весь день, пыхтя по дому, отчаянно пытаясь придумать домашние дела, которые не потребуют от него загрузки ноутбука. Когда тени становятся длиннее, он отвлекает себя поливом заднего двора, но это кратковременное облегчение. Он слишком взвинчен, чтобы у него появился аппетит к раннему обеду. Наконец он сдается, запускает компьютер и открывает электронную почту.

Джон ответил.

_Дорогой Шерлок,_

_Не могу выразить словами, как я рад, что ты ответил. На мгновение мне показалось, ты пожалеешь о том, что согласился даже на такой контакт, и снова ускользнешь. Некоторые вещи легче писать, чем говорить с глазу на глаз, хотя я надеюсь, что однажды мы снова будем чувствовать себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы иметь возможность сделать это._

_Я так благодарен тебе за то, что ты хочешь простить меня. Правда. Спасибо тебе, Шерлок, спасибо, тысячу раз спасибо. Однако, ты спрашиваешь меня, как это сделать. Отвечу честно - я не знаю. Я согласен, что дело не только в том, чтобы сказать: «Я прощаю тебя». Полагаю, что на самом деле твое прощение должно исходить от меня, в том смысле, что я должен упорно стараться, чтобы заслужить его. Тогда, возможно, если/когда ты будешь готов, это покажется естественным. Извини, если это выглядит немного неопределенно, я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду._

_Может быть, вопрос в том, что я должен сделать, чтобы заслужить прощение? А может быть, это то, чего я_ не _должен делать? Я задумался, стоит ли мне так скоро писать ответ, или это уже слишком. Скажи мне, если почувствуешь, что я снова вторгаюсь в твое пространство._

Шерлок делает перерыв в чтении, чтобы поразмыслить над этими словами. Навязчивое ли возвращение Джона Ватсона в его жизнь и дом? После визита Джона Шерлок почувствовал себя... легче. Первые несколько дней после отъезда Джона были смущающими - Шерлок чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, как будто его заставили крутиться и теперь он восстанавливает равновесие. Сравнение с вращающимся волчком снова кажется подходящим. Со временем благодарность за то, что Джон взял инициативу в свои руки, взяла верх. Банальный визит, но тем не менее мужественный и честный жест со стороны Джона. Шерлок не жалеет о гневе во время пребывания Джона, потому что это помогло ему определить проблему.

Он продолжает чтение.

_Пока же, я надеюсь, что этот уровень взаимодействия не доставляет тебе неудобств. Я подумал, что могу послать тебе несколько фотографий Рози. Прилагаю одну, к этому письму. И я уверен, что она скучает по тебе, а не по банановому пюре :) и я буду использовать столько смайликов, сколько захочу :_ _P_

_И не только Рози скучает по тебе._

_Твой,_

_Джон_

Внезапно Шерлок чувствует голод.

Они пишут друг другу следующие несколько дней, каждый обмен письмами дается легче и постепенно, но неуклонно соскальзывает в знакомую область легкого подтрунивания. В молчаливом согласии они отказываются говорить о том, что такое прощение или каковы могут быть следующие шаги - просто потому, что они их уже предпринимают. Это письма, которые Шерлок открывает, не задумываясь, и все же неизбежность, время, судьба, или как бы это ни называлось, тянется вперед. Они не могут изменить прошлое, но, возможно, они помогают формировать будущее.

Он думает о бумажном письме, которое Джон отправил несколько месяцев назад. Почему он все еще сопротивляется открыть его? Он обдумывает то, что сказал Джон или, скорее, о чем проговорился, когда извинялся, заикаясь:

_Было еще кое-что в том письме, но… э-м-м. Возможно, сейчас не самое подходящее время._

Еще кое-что? Сгоряча, Шерлок никак на это не отреагировал. Размышляя над контекстом признания Джона, он осознает, что в послании содержится нечто большее, чем просьба о прощении. Шерлоку не терпится пойти и вскрыть конверт, чтобы узнать, что там такого, но в данный момент это кажется предательством собственных принципов… и Джона. Очевидно, что Джон считает благоразумным воздержаться от этого до тех пор, пока не наступит подходящий момент.

Шерлок не вскроет письмо.

В этом доме повсюду стоят пары стульев.

Уже не в первый раз за последние несколько недель Шерлок задается вопросом, не видит ли он краем глаза какое-то движение. Он винит в этом длинные тени, отбрасываемые вечерним солнцем середины июля, трепещущими на ветру листьями. Он определенно не думает о том, что его разум пытается заполнить вакуум, который он не хочет признавать.

Все эти вторые стулья до сих пор были чисто декоративными. А теперь они _пустые_.

Осознание этого факта бьет Шерлока в грудь. Он расхаживает по гостиной, и его шаги отдаются эхом, а так всегда было? Он не замечал, что каждый звук, который он издает в этом доме, разносится эхом, без помех со стороны других звуковых волн, производимых другими людьми. Голоса, смех, крики, телевизор. Шум производит только Шерлок, а в остальном дом тих, как склеп, преждевременная могила для единственной живой души в этих четырех стенах.

Принятие приходит тихо: Шерлок не просто один - он одинок, боже, он _так одинок_ , и ему потребовалось невероятно много времени, чтобы найти это различие. Тишина жужжит в ушах, и она ненавистна, нежелательна и…

Он шагает в угол с пюпитром, готовый взять скрипку и заполнить пустоту мелодией, но как только он берет футляр, сразу понимает: это не то, что нужно. Прямо сейчас нужно отвлечься от стен, которые надвигаются на него; нужно, чтобы шум исходил не из его рук. Тут нет ни телевизора, ни стереосистемы, которую можно было бы включить, поэтому Шерлок поворачивается к ноутбуку, решив включить что-нибудь, _что угодно_. Довольно жестоко, но оперативная система решает, что именно сейчас самое прекрасное время для установки кучи обновлений. Шерлок стонет.

Он выхватывает мобильный из кармана, но вместо того, чтобы открыть какое-нибудь приложение, издающие шумы, начинает прокручивать список контактов. Сердце колотится в груди, тупая боль от старой пулевой раны дает о себе знать.

Он останавливается на номере Джона и прикасается к иконке с изображением телефонной трубки. Это нарушение модели, о которой они договорились, фактически не договариваясь ни о чем, но Шерлок слишком отчаянно пытается отогнать щупальца паники, приближающиеся к сознанию, чтобы беспокоиться об этом.

Джон отвечает на втором гудке.

\- Привет, Шерлок. - Его голос кажется удивленным, но довольным. На заднем плане слышно, как Рози плещется в воде. А, время купаться.

\- Привет, Джон. - Теперь Шерлок чувствует себя полным идиотом. Он вторгается в вечерний распорядок Джона и Рози, и ради чего? - Надеюсь, я вам не помешал? - _Ну конечно же помешал, дурак, идиот!_

\- Не переживай, я уже заканчиваю купать Рози. Я переключаю тебя на громкую связь. - Бормотание Рози становится все более отчетливым, и Шерлок с удивлением узнает, как сильно ее тонкий голосок помогает ему успокоиться. - Ты решил позвонить вместо того, чтобы написать? У меня не было пока возможности написать тебе сегодня, если что.

Вполне естественное предположение. Джон обычно писал Шерлоку ранним вечером, предположительно после того, как накормил и искупал Рози; Шерлок отвечал позже вечером. Надо признать, что обычно он заглядывал в почтовый ящик раньше в ожидании нового сообщения, но ему не хотелось, чтобы Джон думал, что он цепляется за эти моменты.

\- Я... нет, я... - Красноречие ускользает из сдавленного горла Шерлока. Звуки, издаваемые Джоном и Рози, помогают ему, но, похоже, страх просачивается намного дальше.

\- Шерлок? Ты в порядке? - Раздается шуршание и детский протест. Джон вытирает дочку, натягивает ей через голову пижаму и все же умудряется заметить, что Шерлок расстроен.

Нет, так дело не пойдет. Он не хочет беспокоить Джона этой детской слабостью, и тут ему в голову приходит мысль, которая на самом деле медленно подкрадывалась последние несколько дней.

\- Я просто хотел... - _слышать твой голос, чувствовать твое присутствие, чтобы ты заполнил пустоту_ \- спросить... у тебя будет отпуск летом?

\- О! Эм… На самом деле, начиная со следующего понедельника. Ничего не запланировал, возможно, просто проведу время с Рози в Лондоне.

Шерлок остро осознает, что его следующие слова формируют будущее. Эти слова не должны остаться в подвешенном состоянии, как те, что остались на листе бумаги внутри запечатанного конверта.

С нераспечатанными письмами ничего не происходит.

Его голос слегка дрожит, а сердце колотится, когда он говорит:

\- Приезжай сюда на несколько дней. Вместе с Рози. Тут много места для игр. Недалеко отсюда есть пляж.

Шерлок практически слышит, как крутятся шестеренки в голове Джона.

Черт, черт, черт. Неужели это чересчур? Воспоминание об их ссоре до сих пор отдается эхом в голове Шерлока; да, их переписка по электронке немного развеяла эту удушливую атмосферу, но приглашать Джона в окружение, которое он мог бы воспринять как враждебное, было, вероятно, глупой идеей. Шерлок теперь сомневается в своей идее и собирается взять назад предложение, когда Джон отвечает:

\- Это... Это было бы замечательно, Шерлок. Спасибо. Да, спасибо тебе. Я уверен, Рози там наверняка понравится. Можем мы… эм... Можем ли мы тогда приехать в понедельник?

Напряжение, сжимавшее грудь Шерлока, ослабевает.

\- Это вполне приемлемо. Вы можете остаться здесь так долго, сколько захотите.

 _Черт возьми_! Неужели он не может _подумать_ , прежде чем заговорить? Он должен был задать параметры - _вы можете остаться на несколько дней,_ \- но вместо этого просто широко распахнул двери.

\- Это очень любезно с твоей стороны, но я не хочу навязываться. Послушай, мне нужно уложить эту маленькую вредину, могу я позвоню тебе через час или около того? Чтобы обсудить практические детали.

\- Конечно, Джон. Прошу прощения, что побеспокоил тебя в такой час, но это было... - _совершенно необходимо, чтобы я не задохнулся в паническом одиночестве._

\- Не надо извиняться, Шерлок. Ты можешь звонить мне в любое время. Ты ведь это знаешь, правда? В любое время, когда необходимо.

Под ногами у Джона что-то скрипит, дверь тихо щелкает, а постельное белье шуршит, когда Джон укладывает Рози в кроватку.

И в этом весь Джон. Управляясь с детской рутиной перед сном, он все еще умудряется беспокоиться о Шерлоке. Первоначальная тревога в голосе Джона превращается в успокаивающую ласку и заботливые слова, которые он прошептал в телефонную трубку сразу Шерлоку и Рози.

\- Это было бы здорово. Да. - Шерлок прочищает горло. - Я все равно пока поужинаю.

\- Ага, я тоже. Рози очень устала, она почти спит, - бормочет Джон.

Шерлок выдыхает тот ужас, который грозил искалечить его.

\- Тогда жду твоего звонка позже?

\- Ага, - отвечает Джон. Возникает пауза, как будто он хочет что-то добавить, но не знает как. -Поговорим позже. Пока, - шепчет он, чтобы не разбудить дремлющую малышку.

На линии возникает тишина, как и в доме, вокруг Шерлока. Но это молчание наполнено обещанием _будущего_ , спокойная и безопасная.

Шерлок спешит на кухню, чтобы разогреть ужин.

Джон держит обещание и, к облегчению Шерлока, не копается в истинных причинах импульсивного звонка Шерлока. Они решают, что Ватсоны останутся на неделю; размышляют о том, какая обычно бывает погода в Сассексе («Это на самом деле не так далеко от Лондона, Джон, тут совсем не тропики», «Да, но, может быть, ночи прохладнее?»); они посмеиваются над плохо продуманными вариантами размещения (их нет - Джон привезет дорожную кроватку Рози, а Шерлок обещает организовать надувной матрас для Джона); они пересматривают продолжительность пребывания в зависимости от качества надувного матраса (Шерлок уже решил, что возьмет его себе и предложит Джону свою кровать; он старается не слишком зацикливаться на том, как это звучит). Они говорят о несущественных вещах, затрагивают темы, которые заставили бы прежнего Шерлока уже залезть на стены от скуки; о мелочах, которые теперь заполняют эфир между Лондоном и Сассексом и разрушают удушливую атмосферу пустого дома. Болтовня сменяется зевками по мере приближения ночи; голос Джона убаюкивает Шерлока приятными словами, успокаивает ум, отвлекает. Они попрощались, но ни один из них не прокомментировал тот факт, что они разговаривают уже почти два часа.

Шерлок ставит мобильный на зарядку и ложится спать.

Ничтожные несколько дней, которые тем не менее тянутся бесконечно, отделяют телефонный звонок и приезд Джона. Шерлок проводит это время, ремонтируя один улей, подрезая кусты сирени, устанавливает потерявшиеся камни на тротуаре перед входной дверью. Он изучает и набрасывает план для сарая побольше - в нынешний помещается все, что ему нужно для поддержания ульев, медогонки и инструментов к ней, но там нет места для работы. Было бы неплохо иметь отдельную полку и для его химического оборудования. Но чтобы расширить настолько, ему понадобится водопровод и электричество. Он бы и так все это проделал, независимо от посетителей, но теперь он с удовольствием строит планы и с нетерпением ждет их воплощения. Он тратит огромное количество времени на чтение отзывов о надувных матрасах и одним солнечным днем проезжает почти 20 км, чтобы купить один по смехотворно завышенной цене. Мебель в гостиной трижды переставляется в различных вариациях, затем все возвращается на прежние места, и Шерлок действительно не знает, зачем он это сделал.

Когда наступает понедельник, Шерлок готов настолько, насколько это возможно, и еще более неподготовлен, чем когда-либо. Он просыпается, когда рассвет еще бледно-розовый; осматривает ульи, несмотря на то, что сделал это только вчера; дважды проверяет замки с защитой от детей, которые установил на нижних кухонных шкафах. Он полирует плиту (снова), когда слышит те же звуки автомобиля, посетившие его подъездную дорожку всего несколько недель назад. Он борется с желанием поприветствовать Джона и Рози и вместо этого ждет, пока Джон не постучит в дверь.

И вот они здесь. Шерлок не может избежать солнечной улыбки, расплывающейся на его лице, и нервозность несколько ослабевает, когда Джон возвращает ее. Он держит довольно раздраженную малышку одной рукой вместе с ключами от машины, спортивная сумка стоит у его ног.

\- Привет, Шерлок.

\- Привет, Джон. Добро пожаловать. - Шерлок выпрямляется, сцепляет руки за спиной и отступает в сторону, пропуская их; Джон опускает Рози на пол. Она хватает его за ногу и прячет лицо, бросив на Шерлока недоверчивый взгляд.

Джон позвякивает ключами от машины.

\- Не мог бы ты помочь разгрузить машину? Такое чувство, что я привез с собой половину дома, но ты не представляешь, сколько ерунды ей нужно.

Шерлок и впрямь не может себе представить, так надолго вычеркнутый из ее жизни - из их жизней. Неудивительно, что она не узнает его, не доверяет этому незнакомцу в чужом месте. Отработанными движениями Джон снова поднимает ее и усаживает в кресло, то самое, которое Шерлок слишком легко начал воспринимать как _кресло Джона_. Рози хнычет, но быстро отвлекается на плюшевого кролика, которого, волшебным образом, Джон вытаскивает из кармана. Джон выжидающе поворачивается к Шерлоку. Ах, да, он ждет ответа.

\- Конечно, Джон. - Его взгляд все еще прикован к маленькой девочке. Теперь она не такая уж и маленькая, не настолько маленькая, какой он видел ее в последний раз, когда она только училась делать первые шаги. Теперь она молчит, держит плюшевую игрушку за уши и не обращает внимания на окружающее.

\- Она еще не успела перекусить, так что у нее не очень хорошее настроение. Есть шанс пообедать пораньше?

Он выходит за дверь, небрежно бросив вопрос через плечо, как будто это была обычная семейная сцена между ними. Шерлоку требуется несколько смущающих мгновений, чтобы прийти в себя и среагировать.

Рядом со спальней Шерлока есть небольшой рабочий кабинет, и они оба согласны, что это будет временная спальня для Рози; однако для довольно большого надувного матраса, купленного Шерлоком, уже не осталось места. Всегда есть что-то.

\- В гостиной есть свободное место; конечно, ты можешь занять мою спальню.

\- Вздор, Шерлок, я не выгоню тебя из спальни.

\- Так ты будешь ближе к Ватсон, чтобы позаботиться о ней.

\- Она спит всю ночь, о ней не нужно заботиться.

\- Тем не менее.

\- Я прекрасно буду себя чувствовать на надувном матрасе, Шерлок. - Джон улыбается одной из тех нежных и слегка раздраженных улыбок, которые так давно не освещали его лицо.

Шерлок старается не пялиться на него.

\- Прекрасно.

Остаток дня колеблется между напускной неловкостью и дружелюбной беседой. Джон привез с собой пугающее количество еды, утверждая, что это справедливо, поскольку они останутся здесь бесплатно; это привело к некоторому подтруниванию над пищевыми привычками Шерлока и видимому шоку, и последующему смущению со стороны Джона, когда он понял, что Шерлок соблюдает правильный распорядок приема пищи и даже _ест_. Джон дарит Шерлоку [баночку чая Fortnum and Mason’s Afternoon Blend](https://ibb.co/VmzkGwk)[3], вкус которого они пробуют во время чаепития с домашним песочным печеньем, присланным миссис Хадсон. Шерлок помогает Джону собрать стульчик для кормления Рози, и они обсуждают планы на неделю.

После того, как Рози немного поспала, перекусив и побегав на заднем дворе, пока снова не устала, Шерлок наблюдает за вечерней рутиной Джона: как тот готовит ей ужин, купает, а потом укладывает спать, рассказывая сказку. Голос Джона слышится из кабинета в ритме детской книжки, которую Рози требовала прочитать. Спокойный и тихий, он доносится до Шерлока, готовящего на кухне ужин для взрослых. Эта сцена кажется ему настолько абсурдно домашней, что он вынужден тряхнуть головой, чтобы отбросить фантазии о возможном будущем.

На следующее утро они едут на юг, к галечному пляжу, где скалистые кратеры обычно позволяют морской воде собираться в лужи и согреваться под летним солнцем. Но не сегодня - вода остается прохладной, а солнце прячется за упрямым облачным потолком. С энтузиазмом, свойственным только малышам, Рози радостно игнорирует низкую температуру и брызгается в луже, собирая камешки и визжа от восторга, когда замечает краба или маленькую рыбку. Джон одним глазом следит за ней, а другим - за книгой, каким-то скучным криминальным романом, который он читал раньше: зачитанные страницы с отпечатками пальцев и потертостями, явно соответствующими размеру пальцев Джона. Шерлок полагает, что Джон находит утешение в знакомой истории и ему не нужно сильно концентрироваться на откровенно жалкой сюжетной линии, следя за тем, чтобы его дочь не заблудилась. Кроме того, Шерлок не сможет испортить ему концовку книги, разгадав убийцу, исходя из изображения на обложке книги, поскольку Джон уже знает.

Они сидят рядом, каждый на своем полотенце, достаточно близко, чтобы практически разделить тепло тел. Дует прохладный ветерок, и ни один из них не снял одежду. Шерлок сортирует камешки в кучки по цвету и форме - он не взял с собой книгу. Все, что у него есть, - это мобильный телефон и голова, в которой он может затеряться. Он украдкой бросает взгляд на Джона и видит, как морской бриз играет прядями его серебристых волос. Размышляет о том, что еще не так давно светлых волос было больше, чем седых волос. Однако этот идет Джону; цвет хорошо дополняет имеющиеся морщинки и линии улыбки, слабые, но все же. Может быть, у Джона в последнее время было больше причин улыбаться?

Очевидная причина заключается в том, что пухлые детские пальчики хватают пригоршни камешков и бросают их рядом с кучками Шерлока. Джон ей улыбается.

Когда в последний раз Шерлок заставлял Джона улыбаться?

Рози протягивает руку к Шерлоку. В ней - гладкий камень, бледно-розовый с серыми прожилками, влажный настолько, что цвета на нем проявляются изнутри. Шерлок молча принимает его, а Рози просто возвращается играть в лужу туда, где нашла камень. Он недоверчиво смотрит на Джона, который просто продолжает ухмыляться, теперь уже ему.

\- Я думаю, ты ей нравишься.

Нелепо. С чего бы он нравился этому ребенку, так явно отсутствуя в ее жизни? Он и в лучшие дни не очень-то приятен.

\- Она просто подумала, что мне нужен камень для моей розовой кучки, - говорит Шерлок, махнув рукой на названную кучку.

\- Хм-м-м, может быть, она хочет свой «Этюд в розовых тонах»?

Стук сердца. Волны набегают на гальку.

\- Это, - Шерлок издает плохо скрываемый смешок, - было просто ужасно, Джон Ватсон.

После этих слов они оба хихикают, и ветерок становится чуть свежее, а небо чуть менее серым.

Масло медленно тает на раскаленной сковороде, от твердого молочного цвета куска растекается жир в форме медузы и пузырится безумно ароматной смесью. Шерлок разбивает на сковороде два яйца и следит, чтобы белки не слились. По одному для каждого взрослого, хорошо разделенное и определенное. Белки необратимо денатурируют и коагулируют в белое непрозрачное и твердое вещество. Он сдвигает яйца солнечной стороной вверх на две тарелки и ставит их на стол. Джон раскладывает тосты по тарелкам. Согласованный танец, движения вокруг друг друга, как хорошо отработанный вальс.

Это не то воспоминание, которое Шерлок, особенно прямо сейчас, хотел бы раскопать.

Прошло уже четыре дня с тех пор, как приехали Ватсоны, изменилось одновременно все и ничего. Джон и Шерлок существуют; дни планируются вокруг потребностей Рози: активности по утрам, дневном сне, во второй половине дня, раннем ужине и рутинными приготовлениями ко сну. Шерлока это вполне устраивает.

Что Шерлока не устраивает, так это то, что ее используют в качестве главного элемента избегания. По мере того как рутина входит в привычку, растет чувство беспокойства, что важные слова, которыми нужно обменяться, остаются на заднем плане.

Он думает о письме.

Настроение Джона тоже колеблется между усталостью от капризов малышки и тихими вечерами уютного совместного молчания. Вот только, кажется, слово «уютное» не совсем описывает те моменты, в которых они находятся, когда Рози спит. Есть разговор, который ждет начала, и оба слишком боятся его спровоцировать.

Они садятся завтракать. Шерлок достает банку домашнего меда и теперь с нескрываемым восхищением наблюдает, как Джон щедро намазывает его на тост, слизывает потерявшуюся капельку с пальца и закрывает глаза в полном блаженстве.

\- Это просто восхитительно, Шерлок. Самый вкусный мед, который я когда-либо... Господи, как это возможно?

Домашняя жизнь, которую Джон навязывает в их совместное существование, не должна раздражать Шерлока настолько сильно. Однако на заднем плане маячит уродливая темнота с острыми клыками и медленно-медленно протягивает щупальца. Прецессия колеблется и идет волнами.

Шерлок отрывает взгляд от того, что Джон вытворяет с медом и продолжает молчать.

День катится ко всем чертям.

Яркое солнечное утро превращается в штормовой полдень, почти такой же, как тот, что встретил Джона несколько недель назад. Рози капризничает и отказывается от послеобеденного сна, включив режим полной истерики, пока не засыпает из-за явного истощения. Они отказываются от планов поехать в Брайтон, иначе не смогут вернуться, если затопит подъездную дорожку. Воздух тёплый и густой, а небеса грозятся разверзнуть хляби. Когда угроза наконец-то претворяется в жизнь, отключается электричество. Компьютер бесполезен, Wi-Fi отсутствует, все книги прочитаны, настроение Джона портится, настроение Шерлока - положительно _взволнованное_ , они заперты в коттедже со сдвигающимися стенами и живыми призраками. Малышка все еще капризничает после сна, подхватывая тревогу взрослых, хнычет во время ужина, отказывается от каждой книги, которую Джон пытается ей прочесть, засыпает с крокодильими слезами, высыхающими на пухлых щечках.

Джон выходит из кабинета глубоко опечаленным и с усталостью, написанной в чертах его лица. Мужчины едят бутерброды на ужин, слишком измотанные, чтобы пытаться что-то приготовить в полутьме.

Когда наступает вечер, шторм снаружи утихает. Атмосфера в помещении становится густой и душной, и даже открытые окна не помогают проветрить дом. Вязкое настроение прилипает к стенам, оседает, как слой сиропа, поверх всего. Они должны были бы просто закруглиться, пойти спать или, по крайней мере, притвориться, что будут спать, но новообретенная рутина заставляет их устраиваться в гостиной с фонариком и несколькими мерцающими свечами.

Сейчас нет никаких отвлекающих факторов. Никаких оправданий, чтобы увековечить избегание.

Джон барабанит кончиками пальцев по подлокотнику. Вскакивает с кресла и встает перед французскими дверями, спиной к комнате. Делает глубокий вдох.

\- Тебе совсем не интересно письмо?

Неожиданный вопрос, вынужден признать Шерлок. Да, ему интересно. Любопытно узнать о невысказанных словах, написанных, но непрочитанных и потому нереальных.

\- Ты раскрыл его содержание во время первого визита.

Шерлок лжет, и они оба это знают.

Джон резко оборачивается и разочарованно хмурится.

\- Ты должен помнить, я сказал, что есть кое-что, о чем я не сказал. Ты, - он обвиняюще тычет пальцем в Шерлока, - никогда ни черта не забываешь.

Нарастающее раздражение Джона покалывает Шерлока, переворачивает все внутри, выводит из себя. Он встает со стула; по непонятной причине его колени дрожат, но он стоит.

\- Прекрасно. Может быть, ты расскажешь, что в нем?

\- Почему ты не хочешь прочесть письмо?

\- Я же говорил тебе…

\- НЕТ! - Рев Джона пугает Шерлока, когда пронизывает его, резкий и ледяной. Шерлок вдруг понимает, что означает холодный пот, бегущий по спине: он боится.

Он боится _Джона_.

В полумраке плохо освещенной гостиной глаза Джона дикие и угрожающие, и пугающий шаг вперед, когда он закричал, заставил Шерлока вздрогнуть и отпрянуть. Он ругает себя за проявленную слабость, но что он мог поделать? Тело все еще помнит, даже если голова пытается забыть.

Он моргает. Моргает еще раз. Прерывисто дышит. Опять проклинает себя. Делает еще один глубокий вдох и смотрит на Джона.

Джон парализован; его рот открыт. Угроза сменяется ужасом, вся его манера поведения меняется от гнева к сожалению. Он медленно поднимает руки ладонями вверх, недоверчиво качая головой. Его руки продолжают двигаться вверх, вверх, к голове. Пальцы зарываются в серебристые светлые пряди, глаза опущены на потертый деревянный пол.

\- Боже мой! - судорожно сглатывает Джон. - Боже мой! - Он начинает дрожать, и третье _«Боже мой»_ , срывающееся с его губ, дрожащее и скорбное.

 _«У тебя землетрясение?»_ \- самая бесполезная первая мысль, пришедшая в голову Шерлока. Ответ очевиден. Скольжение двух тектонических плит вызывает сейсмическую активность, так как накопленная энергия высвобождается в виде толчков с определенными частотами и интенсивностями. Толчки непредсказуемы как по времени, так и по силе. Когда случается землетрясение, все, что вы можете сделать, - это укрыться. Вот почему кажется, что Джон съеживается и съеживается, и Шерлок боится, что он растворится в воздухе.

\- Джон.

\- Я не хотел. - Это скорее всхлип, чем утверждение. - Я не собирался. Господи, Шерлок. Нет. Боже, мне так жаль. - Джон застыл на месте, как напуганное животное.

И теперь Шерлок делает шаг вперед. Осторожно, медленно. Пока они не оказываются лицом к лицу. Шерлок засовывает страх глубоко внутрь.

\- Мы больше не можем откладывать этот разговор.

Джон отрицательно качает головой.

\- Нет. Полагаю, что нет. - Джон потирает лицо, опускает руки и заставляет себя снова посмотреть на Шерлока. - Ты пропалываешь овощи.

Поверьте, Джон Ватсон - единственный человек, способный одновременно запутать и просветить Шерлока.

\- Что именно ты хочешь этим сказать? - Вопрос поставлен с паузами и с тщательно подобранными словами.

\- Ты сбежал из Лондона, от своей жизни, в чертов Сассекс, чтобы разводить пчел и пропалывать овощи. - Несмелая рука пробирается к левой брови Шерлока. - Ты сбежал от меня и все еще бежишь, потому что я пугаю тебя. Потому что я причинил тебе боль. - Мягкие кончики пальцев прослеживают истончившуюся бровь. - Никогда больше, Шерлок. Это никогда больше не повторится, - произносит Джон между плохо замаскированными всхлипами, с покрасневшими глазами, пытающийся побороть слезы.

Прикосновение легкое и неуверенное, и от него по всему телу Шерлока пробегают мурашки. Большой палец Джона задает безмолвный вопрос над левой бровью Шерлока.

\- Глаз зажил просто замечательно, Джон, - последовал ответ. - И ребра тоже.

Рука опускается на грудь Шерлока, теплая ладонь прижимается к сердцу.

\- А внутри? - В прошептанном вопросе сквозит сожаление.

Сердце Шерлока так сильно стучит, что он уверен, что видит, как рука Джона пульсирует в тандеме с двойным биением систолы и диастолы. Горло перехватывает. Он стремится к беззаботности.

\- Шрам от пули, конечно, есть, но остаточной боли от раны почти нет. - Попытка с треском проваливается.

\- Шерлок, - не ведется на это Джон.

\- Ты же знаешь, что у меня нет сердца. - Только разбитое вдребезги стекло, кого Шерлок пытается обмануть? _Бум-бум-бум_ , оно все время пытается выпрыгнуть из груди прямо в руки Джону.

Левая рука Джона обвивает талию Шерлока.

\- Это… - Тепло прикосновения проникает сквозь слои одежды, эпидермис, дерму, жировую ткань, мышцы, через артерии и вены, вплоть до костей. - …самая большая ложь, которую ты мне когда-либо говорил. И себе тоже.

Тишина сельской местности вплывает в открытые окна и окутывает их. Волчок проигрывает битву с силами физики.

Словно во сне, Шерлок чувствует, как его руки обвивают плечи Джона и притягивают их тела ближе. Он преодолевает небольшое расстояние между ними и прижимается губами к губам Джона.

Они оба в унисон напрягаются и расслабляются, когда взаимное удивление уступает место согласию. Поцелуй короткий и целомудренный, но достаточно долгий, чтобы оставить ощущение намерения и вкус взаимности.

Когда они отстраняются, то смотрят друг на друга с благоговейным трепетом.

Неужели все так просто?

\- Шерлок, - как мольба высшим силам.

\- Она еще не зажила, - признается Шерлок на выдохе, - но уже заживает.

Дом вокруг них вибрирует возвращением потока энергии: с гудением возвращается к жизни холодильник и заряжается электроника. Момент неловко нарушен, но не потерян. Они неохотно отпускают друг друга и, бесшумно соглашаясь, расходятся спать.

Наступает яркий и многообещающий пятый день, легко перетекающий в извинения за вчерашние мрачные настроения. Поездка в Брайтон проходит без препятствий: Рози гоняется за чайками, Шерлок с Джоном едят мороженое, прогуливаясь по пирсу, держатся на несколько дюймов ближе, чем обычно. Соленый морской бриз треплет кудри Шерлока; не единожды Джон заправляет непослушный локон за ухо или убирает его от глаз Шерлока, мягкими и полными нежности движениями. Даже если они часто натыкаются на туристов или протискиваются сквозь них, настроение остается приподнятым. Ладони легко соприкасаются и нерешительно переплетаются. Наконец-то кажется, что воздух стал прозрачным, а разговор состоялся, даже если не все слова произнесены.

Однако есть еще одно незавершенное дело. Шерлок позаботится об этом сегодня, чуть позже.

Они ужинают в саду, после того как Рози засыпает. Тарелки скрывают красивую мозаику маленького столика; стакан охлажденного «Рислинга»[4] хорошо сочетается со слегка обжаренным в масле палтусом. Воздух теплый и свежий, наполненный летом и покоем. Они соприкасаются коленями, руки касаются друг друга, на лицах легкие улыбки. Шерлок не хочет портить момент чем-то, что может вызвать диссонанс в этой безмятежности, но должен это сделать. Он убеждает Джона налить им бокал перед сном из винного шкафа в гостиной и берет тарелки, чтобы отнести их на кухню, используя это как предлог, чтобы скрыть истинную цель.

Он вытаскивает письмо из-под стопки газет. Конверт посерел от старых чернил, но в остальном оно выглядит примерно так же, как и в день, когда он его получил. Все не так страшно, как представлялось Шерлоку в тот день.

Это просто слова на бумаге. Они не могут изменить прошлое, но они и не определяют будущее. Все зависит от него самого.

Когда он присоединяется к Джону в гостиной, в руках тот уже держит два стакана с виски. Джон сидит на диване, место рядом с ним открыто и манит присесть. Теплота переполняет Шерлока от перспективы предложенной близости, и он колеблется только тогда, когда ловит неуверенную улыбку Джона, заметившего письмо в его руках.

Жидкая храбрость. Интересно.

Снова становится очень тихо, хотя это уже не та тяжелая тишина, что присутствовала раньше. Это ожидание, предвкушение момента, который необратимо сгустился. Откуда-то появляется нож для конвертов, и тишину прерывает тихий скрежет лезвия о бумагу. Шерлок, вытаскивая лист бумаги, глядит на Джона, который избегает его взгляда.

Шерлок начинает читать, сначала нетерпеливо пробегая глазами несколько ключевых слов. В конце концов он задерживается на определенном предложении. Его дыхание сбивается. Он возвращается к началу, читая медленнее.

Рядом с ним Джон неловко ерзает и опустошает свой стакан.

В письме все те же выстроенные извинение, что преподнес ему Джон несколько недель назад. В них сожаление, печаль и тоска.

И там же, в самом конце, доселе невысказанные слова, которые падают без шанса быть взятыми обратно:

_Я люблю тебя с того самого дня, как мы встретились. Я люблю тебя сейчас. Я буду любить тебя до самой смерти. Это все, что я могу тебе предложить._

Шерлок читает их снова и снова, выжигая в тайниках сознания, в стенках желудочков сердца, позволяет им течь от аорты к капиллярам, вплетает их в ткань своего существования.

_\- Джон._

Напитки забыты на кофейном столике вместе с разорванным конвертом и письмом, трепещущим на полу, когда в открытые окна врывается легкий ветерок летнего вечера.

Надувной матрас так и остается спущенным в углу комнаты.

Пуговица за пуговицей сбрасывается одежда, руки благоговейно скользят по обнаженной коже. Зубы задевают челюсти и скулы, языки пробуют вкус пота, соли и друг друга, между прижатыми телами нарастает жар.

Они неспешно, часами занимаются любовью - медленно, мягко и сладостно, принимая неизбежное будущее, которое формируют руками и губами, отпуская грехи и расплачиваясь. Произнося имена, задыхаясь от экстаза, азбукой Морзе бьющихся сердец, среди мягких простыней и потных тел. Здесь есть все: нежность и объятия, обмен, настойчивость, спокойствие и _обещание остаться_.

Шерлок живет, воскрешенный лаской пальцев Джона.

\- Ты вернешься в Лондон? - робко спрашивает Джон в предрассветные часы, прижимаясь к длинной бледной шее Шерлока, а затем нежно целует его в плечо, и пот остывает на их коже.

\- Я не знаю. - И Шерлок правда не знает.

Прощение - это избавление от боли, которая формирует ландшафт. Сейчас происходит изменение. Но на это потребуется время.

\- У нас все в порядке? - шепчет Джон.

Прощение - это не мгновение. Это целый процесс.

Ответ наполнен честностью и решимостью:

\- Будет.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:
> 
> [1] Ларс Густафссон «Смерть пчеловода» - Lars Gustafsson, En biodlares död (The Death of a Beekeeper) - шведский писатель закончил Упсальский университет и защитил диссертацию по философии. В 2000 году, в издательстве «Текст» вышла маленькая книжка в 189 стр. «Смерть пчеловода»;
> 
> [2] Преце́ссия - явление, при котором ось вращения тела в определенный момент движения отклоняется от вертикали. Подробнее тут: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%86%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%8F
> 
> [3] Fortnum and Mason’s Afternoon Blend - послеобеденный чай, прекрасно сочетается со сконами, пирожными и печеньем.
> 
> [4] Рислинг (англ. Riesling) - технический (винный) сорт винограда, используемый для производства белых вин. Культивируется во многих странах мира — в основном, Германии, Австрии, Франции (регион Эльзас) и Австралии, а также в России, Болгарии, Венгрии, Швейцарии, США, Аргентине и др. странах.
> 
> Рислинг впервые упоминается в XV веке в долинах Рейна (Rüsselsheim 1435, Bingen 1463) и Мозеля (1464/1465). В 1435 году управляющий графа Катценельнбогена заложил у южной стены замка Рюссельсхайм новые посадки винограда. Саженцы для этой посадки он купил за 22 шиллинга.


End file.
